White Thorns
by DarkStar Streak
Summary: Harry defeated the Dark Lord but was hit by an unknown curse by a Death Eater now he is stuck in another realm as a babe. What is he to do now? Rated T for mild cursisng, sexual situations, and explicit content. Don't know whether or not its going to be a yaoi or not probably not.
1. Chapter 1

White Thorns

Author's Note: First Fanfic please cut me some slack and lower the flames to a medium. Not sure yet if this is a yaoi or not. Now as I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Lord of the Rings, onto the story!

Chapter 1

'How did I get here?' the sound of child's wailing could be heard from miles away, attracting some unwanted attention from the Wraiths, who at the moment were searching for him and the Ring, as they had felt the surge of power come from him. It all came back to him, as one Wraith found him close to the campsight of the Hobbits and Frodo. The Wraith called for the others at the same time HArry remembered what had happened at the final battle between him and Voldemort. His creature inheritance came in (which was a royal elemental and vampire hybrid)just as a Death Eater had hit him in the back with an unknown curse and sent him to this realm. HIs cries grew louder as the Wraith pushed its energy into him,dissolving into dust afterwards. Another Wraith grabbed a now beyond terrified Harry just before he hit the ground, this one had a crown on the top of his helm, these Wraiths reminded Harry of Dementors and this scared him even more than the possibility of never being able to return home to his friends. The Wraith now holding a screeching Harryleaps into the camp of the Hobbits setting down Harry gently before running off to find the Ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow thank you for all of your support and comments especially those that have tried to help in posting this chapter up and on my spelling. Thank you and enjoy.

" !" Sam hollered as one of the Wraith's plunges a poisoned blade into Frodo's shoulder, piercing the skin and leaving a small piece of its self in him. Frodo cried in pain, yet he was still focused on the wailing babe he had seen being put down by the Wraith how had stabbed him. He watches as Pippin runs toward a small bundle and Strider appearing out of nowhere, waving the Wraiths away with searing hot flaming branch. While Pippin picks up a screeching Harry one Wraith in particular snarls at him and surges forward to seize him only to be stopped by flame weilding Strider. As the Wraith viciously growled lunging at him, Strider had no choice but to cut it down as the others' rushed him with a vegenance greater than the Arcomantala. Strider and Merry did their best to defend themselves as the Wriaths were reluctant to charge at Pippin because he had baby Harry and they forgot all about Frodo and Sam. Finally the Wraiths pulled back but not without vowing to come back for 'Prince Harry' in their native tongue vanishing into the deathly quiet night. Pippin had Harry in his arms standing near Frodo and Sam, it was easy to see that this little guy had Pippin wrapped around his little finger.

"Hush young one," Pippin soothed a now sniffling Harry, who looked up at him with blearily tired eyes. After making sure the Wraiths had left Strider, or better known as Aragorn to the elves, strode towards the group which now held a sleeping Harry, an awe-filled and softened Pippin, an exasperated Merry, a worried Sam, and an amusement yet at the same time filled with pain Frodo.

"Pippin, how can you just stand there when your friend is in need!" Sam snapped at him while at the same time awakening a now teary-eyed baby named Harry.

"Sam-wise McGee! How dare you wake up the dear little baby!" Pippin, Merry, and Frodo exclaimed indingantly while Strider just observed this amusing scene, but amusement soon turned to suspicion when he saw Harry stare intently at Frodo's wound and start reaching towards it just as Frodo reached back and took him Harry used his magic to pull the poison out of Frodo and as soon as he knew it was all gone he flung it onto a patch of grass and made sure it had fully destroyed it before turning to the others' with considering eyes watching the group's reaction.

'Hmm... I wonder what side they're on, the Voldemort's or our side,' that's when it hit him and he remembered there isn't a Voldemort, Dumbeldore, Hermoine, Ron, the twins, Malfoy, not even Snape to protect him or help him. He was on his own truly for the first time Harry Potter really knew what it meant to be alone.

"Mmm-mummy," he cried out, his voice so broken and hurt as his eyes teared up again, the others didn't know what to do. Everyone looked to Strider for advice and guidance. Strider sighed.

"Well we can't leave him out here on his own he'll die. That and I don't think any of us have the heart to throw this little guy out... So... we'll have to take him with us." Strider finished. Sam started spluttering but was silenced by the four most intense glares it would stop a Rhino in its tracks. Strider cradeled Harry who was sleeping fitfully. Strider rocked him back and forth soothing the babe's worries and if anything putting him into a deeper sleep.

"Alright, now the kid's out let's pack up and leave. I don't want to take any chances of encountering those Wraiths again, especially since they were trying to kidnap this one it'll be even harder to get to Rivendell." When everyone was finished packing and ready to go, they set off into the forboding forest unbeknownest to them there was a pair of evil crimson eyes staring and following their every step. Will our heroes be ready for this new threat to their lives...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has either followed, favorited, or read this story. Thank you for all your support and helpful tips. Also I noticed I had forgotten to write a disclaimers in the 2nd chapter, so I write it here: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Lord of the Rings, that credit all goes to Rowling and Toilken ( sorry if I spelled their names wrong). Anyways enough rambling and onto the story.

"Finally!" Frodo exclaimed, Harry had just fallen asleep in Strider's arms. The little bugger. For the past days him and the others' had to find Harry as he had wandered off, crawling throughout the entire forest looking for something to play with or so they had thought. Not long before they arrived four elves ambushed them, armed with bows and arrows.

"What is you business here?" One elf questioned exasperating the group as he had awoken Harry.

"And we just put him to sleep!" exclaimed a frustrated looking Pippin.

"Calm brother," Strider called struggling to keep a hold on a wiggling Harry. Harry was hungry he hadn't had anything to eat since 2 hours ago! He was starved which made him struggle even more as he had to be changed also. Sleeping and being carried with a dirty nappy is let not fun at all, it should be made illegal to have to wear one. At least Harry thought so. Harry finally managed to slip away from Strider long enough to get on his feet and stumble into the forest surronding them. Everyone blinked at the spot Harry had just been apparently standing at before running in trying to find the child. How a small child as himself could disappear so fast was unknown to them, they just wanted to find him before he got hurt or worse the sun vanished from the sky and they were plunged into darkness unable to find the boy. While they searched frantically, Harry had caught himself and nice sized bunny and squirrel draining them dry before tossing them to the side like a pair of rag dolls.

'Great now I'm lost,' he thought to himself, 'how will I find the rest of them?' He started to tear up at the thought of losing the people he knew would protect him. He wasn't stupid he knew he had formed a bond with the ones he knew first and foremost. He was scared and started to cry he fell into a clearing not seeing were he was going, he came face to face to a creature who's aura felt so evil it was almost tangible in the air. Harry shuddered, crimson eyes glared at him in hatred, curiosity, and fury. Just as it was about to clamp it's huge jaws on him, ripping the child to shreds for turning into this 'thing' permanently, a pair of arms closed around the boy pulling him to safety just in the nick of time. Hissing and spitting his rage and fury, the creature watched as its' prey got away yet again.

'Patience, that's all I can in this form right now is wait,' it thought, 'I'll have my chance.' And with that thought it turned away leaving fear in it's wake.

"Are you okay, little one?" A voice that was so musical and so sincere whispered in his ear. Harry buried his head even deeper into the cool, soft silk of the elf's robes. Harry shook his head 'no'. How was he supposed to be O.K after that?!

"I waf abouth to geh eaten!" He murmured. Harry was shaking like a leaf, he was terrified and in shock. He put on a brave face and looked at his saviour with big, bright emerald eyes, "Than' yo'," he said. He felt rumbling and tightened his hold on the elf, he felt safe for some reason and he wouldn't let go of this man for the world.

"Your welcome young one, look I think your friends are here." the elf said. And in fact Frodo, Strider, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were all there along with the elves he had just met. Two ran up to meet him.

"Father!" they both said at the same time reminding Harry of the twins back home. At this he started to sniffle remembering he can't go home.

'Dang, these childish hormones making him cry every five seconds. He burrowed into the elfs cloak and squeezed.

"What is wrong young one?" the elf asked.

"Can't go home," Harry cried even more as Frodo came rushing to sooth his worries.

"Don't worry we're you family now, this is your home." Frodo mumbled into his ear as he fell asleep only remembering that his nappy needed to be changed. He conjured accidentally a bag full of clothes, toys, nappies, and bottles full of blue and red liquids. He fell asleep with everyone staring at him until Sam finally got the picture and "oh, dear" was muttered as he set to work changing Harry's dirty nappy to a new one. Everyone was embarressed at how no one thought to change Harry. Weren't they in for a surprise when Harry awoke in an unknown place, with unknown people? He always said how he didn't like much attention...


	4. Chapter 4

"OK, I knew he wasn't normal in the beginning but this...this is just plain unusual more unusual than a dragon sighting." Sam sighed as Frodo declared this and everyone else agreed. That's when he noticed two notes in the bag, while everyone started to discuss what to do with this newly found power Harry had Sam inched closer to the notes and opened the first. He gasped at what he read dragging the groups' attention to him.

_'Dear reader,_

_If you are reading this then my plan has succeeded and Harry is safe. please watch over my baby as I know I surely cannot. Yes the child in front of you is mine, but alas I cannot claim my keep because my husband or should I say mate have died at the hands of a mad-man. Please watch over my son as I know Dumbeldore has told him lies and filled his head with deceit and manipulations. Harry has had a life of suffering, he comes here looking for peace and renewal. When he is old enough please tell him we love him and give him this second letter. This nap sack was made for him as I do not know which dimension the curse he was hit with sent him to. Watch over him, there is an evil thing that has followed him here and this creature he must face on his own no other can stop their battle. As you are all wondering Harry is not one of you he is an elemental, a royal at that he shall soon show signs of his element, a vampire hybrid, and he will show signs of his other "talents" as we say later on. Please prepare him for the upcoming war this is no longer just one war but two, yet seperate wars they both affect your world. All I can see is a man known as Gandalf the Grey ask him if you have any questions, he should know the answers. Thank you for helping my son and tell his mate, however they are, break his heart and I will rise from the dead torture you until you can no longer speak. Know this I am a woman of my word._

_~Lily Potter'_

After reading this letter Sam felt his heart break as he looked over at the young sleeping child.

'What really happened to this child?' Sam asked himself. A tear snaked a trail down his face as he rethought all his thoughts of leaving the kid out in the forest, leaving him behind, that the child in front of him was a waste of space. More tears found their way down his cheek and to the forest floor. Sam wrapped Harry up tightly, but not too tight where as it would hurt Harry but tight enough. And held him, rocking him back and forth never noticing that everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at him. They thought he would be the number one person to have Harry locked away. Sam's mind was focused on one thing and one thing only Harry whispering sweet nothings in Harry's ear. He never did notice beautiful, bright green eyes open and little arms reach up grab onto his shirt, holding on as tightly as he can, until Harry sneezed bringing everyone's attention on him. His innocent little eyes brought them to their knees in shame at how fool-hardy they were acting. A child, a child! They dare put a child into a cell were grown men have lost their minds in? All they felt was their self-loathing and self-disgust build. The group saw then (or rather Frodo did) the piece of paper Sam was still desperately holding onto.

"Sam, what's that?" Merry asked cautiously, always the cautious one. Sam just thrust the paper in them while giving Harry the blue bottle and watching as Harry stood up and started to chase a butterfly with a bottle in his mouth. Not one of them could hold back the smile it brought to their faces looking at that, making them all even more ashamed at themselves and even angrier at each other. After finishing the letter it was tense everyone was throwing each other accusatory glares and glances. That was until Harry got mad and bopped Lord Elrond, the elves, Gandalf, Strider(or Aragorn), Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam on the heads glaring at each and everyone of them in turn. Harry tapped his foot in waiting.

"Well?" Harry said in this voice so chilling, so cold you'd be afraid of what he'd do next' "Apologi' to each oter, now!" At this point Harry was furious and demanding, his magic dancing around him raging against an invisible enemy and winning drowning them all in an enfuriated dance between them and Harry. They each started to recognize their mistakes on turning on each other, flushing in embarressment at the fact a two year old had to tell them how to act. Each one murmuring their apologize, which brought a big smile to their faces as Harry smiled and ran up to Lord Elrond for"pick up" as he called it, they set off for the palace once again not noticing besides the traitor elf the pair of red eyes glaring at them menacingly before slithering away. Harry to excited to be able to see a real life palace ignored the twinge he had in his scar, after all he was the only thing that got sucked into this realm... Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry to everyone that I haven't been writing kinda lost the urge to keep it up that and I am still looking for a Beta... As you all know I accidentally did not put enough information on things in my story as most of you said, so I am going to answer a few and get on to the story others' just pm me and I'll clear things up. So how Gandalf got there originally in the book Gandalf was already there except Frodo was injured, now Gandalf came because what I meant to write was Lord Elrond and Gandalf were talking when both got distracted. Lord Elrond saw Harry about to get eaten, Gandalf saw the company that had arrived with Harry searching for Harry. Both accidentally seperated one going one the other going another. Also Harry is growing so fast due to the fact he is vampire hybrid and a royal elemental in one, when mixed together along with Harry's original power as a wizard makes him grow faster until he turns 5 then he grows at a regular human pace until he turns 21 in which he stays like that because he is an immortal. Hope that cleared things up sorry for the long wait now onto the story!

Sometime along the way to the palace Harry fell asleep in Lord Elronds arms and the group noticed bruises on harry's arm continuing up. How Sam and the others' missed it they will never know but what they do know is that they were angry._ 'How could someone hurt this precious, innocent child?'_ was a common thought going around everyone's head ( although they won't be saying innocent and precious after they meet his more pranking side). As soon as the got through the palace walls there was a crowd forming around young Harry, who's eyes were wide with fright and curiosity, Harry burrowed his head even further into Lord Elrond's robes until his forehead touched skin with Lord Elrond's chest did he finally relax. Lord Elrond noticing the child's actions smiled at the grinning young boy who had peeked up at him as Lord Elrond looked down. Soon HArry's eyes began to droop as the Hobbits, elves, and Aragorn argued about where to place the sleeping Harry at.

"Might I suggest," Gandalf began looking on at the scene before him with great amusement, "Harry should sleep in Lord Elrond's rooms as it looks like he feels most comfortable with him?" No one noticing Gandalf's use of the child's name, began to contemplate the value of the agreement. In the end everyone agreed to have Harry stay in Lord Elrond's quarters' as he was the only really specially trained healer there and one would have to be blind to the way Harry clung to Lord Elrond's robes so tight you'd think it hurt. And at that thought everyone went to their respective rooms, except one elf, the traitor. He was Lord Elrond's most trusted and this is how he repays him? Unknowingly he crept forward waited until Lord Elrond had gone then stole away into his rooms. He was a rookie easily persuaded by gold, jems, and women with the promise of more if he finished his job successfully, in the end it all comes down to greed to make a good person evil. He crept up towards the cot which held a wide awake Harry who could see in the dark. Harry waited for the right time when the traitor held up his knife that he screamed, startling the evil-doer into dropping the knife. The elf swore loudly and profusely going on his hands and knees to find the knife, when he did and raised it to strike three pairs of arrows buried themselves deep into his body.

"Lethorin! He is a child and you dare try and harm him!" Lord Elrond was furious he had rushed from his paperwork to find his most trusted guard standing over his son with a knife in his hands preparing himself to kill the innocent child. The three elves let loose three pairs of arrows and watched in satisfaction as all 6 hit their intended mark. Lord Elrond ran to his son (not even bothering to notice or acknowledge his mistake in the child's name.

"Harry, son?" Lord Elrond was shocked by the revelation of how much he cared for Harry and didn't mind put what he did mind was the big gash down Harry's face, Harry shivering (either from shock or because he's cold. Lord Elrond picked up a blank-faced, expressionless face and eyes searching them before he held Harry unlike he held anything else before. Pushing away the sense of someone watching them as Harry knew he wasnt' the only thing that cam out of that portal.


	6. Chapter 6

Not A Chapter Sorry...

Question do any of you guys think I should keep this story up. Also if I do would you like me to skip all the way to the meeting where Harry is 5 and the ring merges with him leaving a tattoo of a ring on his finger? Sorry I haven't been updating couldn't decide so I'm asking the public what are your opinions?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry you guys for not updating soon enough first it was this then there was that and somehow I caught the stomach flu and I just kept putting it off until now please forgive me... Anyways according to most of your updates you wanted me to keep going so I am, but I had no idea what to do for skipping, so I decided to surprise everyone and mix it hope you like what I did and hopefully I won't have to put this story on hold any longer as summer is coming up and I won't get distracted no promises though. Now enough of my babbling and now to the story...

Chapter 6:

There was a joy-filled scream that rang through out the palace as young Harry, now 5 years-old, ran from Aragorn who was chasing him around trying to get a diaper on the naked child.

"HARRY!" Aragorn shouted as somehow Harry ended up forcing the diaper out of his hands and onto his head. Due to Harry's creature inheritance he turned 5 and started to grow at a normal human child pace but that didn't stop him from playing pranks and jokes on the entire town including the knights, the royals, and guests. Like the time he wanted the guards on patrol to show more emotion than stern and grim, showed a display of accidental magic hitting the guards with a laughing hex (bet that wasn't accidental). They couldn't stop laughing and they didn't know why they were laughing in the first place. That was how Lord Elrond and Aragorn found them laughing while Harry looked the cat that caught the canary. There was no cure only when Harry said so, it was hours until he released them from his hold and they were still giggling. Or that time where Harry ran around with a diaper on his head screaming "She had an itsy, bitsy teeny, weeny yellow polka dot bikini!" at the top of his lungs. Nobody was safe when he was around, so when Aragorn finally got the diaper on Harry he should have known better than to think it was over. Aragorn placed Harry in his rooms telling him to be a good boy all the while feeling like something was going to happen, bad or good he didn't know but he did know he wasn't going to like it. So he went to the Council of Elrond forgetting to close the door fully to where as Harry can't get out in his haste. After what felt like an hour to Harry, which in reality was only like ten minutes, he started to get bored, so he got curious always a dangerous thing for him and left his quarters to explore. While on his quest he felt a prickly sensation in his scar, he followed it to the room where the council was being held. When he got there it was an uproar, total pure chaos but that wasn't what he focused on the ring and who was sneaking towards it. Voldemort. Even though he was in snake form Harry knew how dangerous he could be so he did the only thing he could do. With a very loud cry, dragging everyone's attention on him, he jumped forward and snatched the ring away just as Voldemort pounced towards it. Harry then forced the ring to bond with him as his magic broke the dark, evil magic inside it melding the newly reformed magic into his very core. A very bright white light encircle him and settle comfortably into his skin. Though his eyes were still glued to Voldemort, reopening the bond he screamed,

"YOU EVER TRY TO MESS WITH ME AND MY FAMILY AND I WILL DESTROY YOU! THIS ISN'T OVER TOM!" Harry glared as the snake slithered away cursing profanities at Harry and claiming that this wasn't over and how he Lord Voldemort could never be defeated by a mere child until Harry told him he already did in Parseltongue. Harry turned meeting the glares and stares of the council he ran to his Papa's arms confused and hurt when his Papa doesn't return the gesture. The doubts he thought he had conquered festered up again, 'Does his Papa not want him anymore?' ,was the main one. He began to stumble towards the door, eyes prickling with unshed tears. He looked at everyone there, who still hadn't moved, then at his Papa who looked at him with horror filled eyes and ran, he ran, and ran, and ran until he couldn't anymore. He cried his little heart out as he felt warm short arms wrap around him, he turned and looked at the faces of Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. Sam looking down right frightening but not to him oh heavens no, to the ones that hurt little Harry. Sam was on the verge of giving everyone at the council meeting a good talking to but instead held Harry like he was his life-line. Harry had cried himself out by the time they arrived at his rooms, Lord Elrond was there including Gandalf and Aragorn but the Hobbits just glared at them tucking Harry in, then shooing everyone else out and non too gently either. The others, especially Lord Elrond sickened by what they did and just wanted to tell Harry they were sorry the next few days were hell as Lord Elrond was trying to drink himself into oblivion. No one had ever seen him like that and Harry still wasn't talking to him, it wasn't until Lord Elrond stopped eating and at least trying to keep living did Harry finally break. Harry ran up to his Papa and force-fed him after seeing his Papa's state of being, Lord Elrond was happy like he had never been before and while everyone understood, his daughter Arwen didn't like the fact that Harry was now the star of attention blinded by her jealousy that Harry didn't want the attention. All the more reason to hate him when her father almost died because of the brat, the snake she had found one night in the garden the red-eyed one, with black scales, and evil soaked in its body even into his heart, she kept him. At first it was because she had told herself that she just wanted to look at it, but when Harry had almost died driving her father to go crazy with worry jealously seed itself into her heart with its beautiful yet ugly wings ensnaring its prey in its clutches. Arwen couldn't take it anymore and began to plot Harry's impending death while the act of forgiveness just made her even angrier that her father wouldn't be like that with her anymore and instead of talking about it the snake manipulated her into blaming it all on Harry as if he is the problem. And as she planned the snake with the red eyes and diamond black skin smiled inhumanly as the white leopard and feathered minx approached the palace of Lord Elrond, Harry began to feel as if the upcoming war would be an all out blood-shed and started to fear for his loved ones lives...


	8. Chapter 8

"Ha ha ha ha! oof!" Harry was chasing a butterfly when he ran into someone.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and..." he trailed off when he noticed it was Arwen with a furious look on hinali's throat er face. Her dress was soaked in the front while the vase she had been carrying the water in was smashed at their feet. Arwen was ready to kill, the plan she had in her mind was rushed forward as she reached back as far as she could and back-handed Harry into the wall. A red mark started to form as hot tears threatened to spill over. Turning to run Arwen grabbed him by the collar and threw to ground the pieces of sharp glass slicing their way through Harry's soft little pink hands. Crying out for mercy the tears Harry tried so hard to force back overflowed dripping down his bleeding face.

"Please stop," he cried, "It hurts so bad." Instantly he knew around 1 or 2 ribs were cracked and screamed in pain as Arwen snapped his arm and pulled him up by it. By that time the Elves of Rivendell knew something was wrong, something powerful was pin-pointing a direction to go to. Not many knew that this was Harry's magic broadcasting that Harry was in life-threatening danger. A female elf got curious and made her way towards the direction being guided to Harry and turned the corner to see Arwen stomping repeatedly on Harry's legs. She screeched her rage and charged at Arwen as the male elves and guests appeared trying to figure out what was going on. As Arwen and the female elf, also known Zafinali, was defeating Arwen as the snake lunged at Zafinali's throat an animal of great speed and great strength tackled the snake pinning it and engaging it in an one-on-one as Arwen was pulled apart from Zafinali and Elrond cradled a limp Harry rushing to Healing room trying in any kind of way to make Harry open his eyes again. As the guards got both women's stories, Arwen lying through her teeth and Zafinali truthfully and honestly giving the entire story. Meanwhile Harry continued not to wake up much to the worry of his friends and family doing there best to give each other support through these tough times. Even as the unknown animal and snake fought the snake was never found again in Rivendell and the support Arwen thought she had from the snake was gone within the second of it disappearing and her story started falling apart piece by piece until Harry had awoken but he was never the same angrier than a storm cloud he refused to speak to anyone until it was time to choose who did it and who didn't. Both female's were brought to the stand and as Harry told his story on how Arwen physically hurt him she jumped at him. He was chocking he couldn't breathe, spots started dancing across his vision scaring him only when he succumbed to the darkness did he relax. Yet when he awoke he couldn't say a word, when he tried a strange hissing noise came out. But how could little Harry be mute I mean he couldn't be right?

_I'm a line though I want to be a tomatoe_

A/N: Hey yo! Happy Easter and thank you for the reviews and favs and followers! Sorry for withholding this story was kind of on writers' block and had another story to write so.. No excuse I know but I really am sorry. Anyways I have been alerted that I have not been adding the disclaimer so I don't own neither Lord of the Rings nor Harry Potter


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for my absence in this story it's all been hell last week and now. As you all are probably wondering why, I will satiate your urge...

My cousin just committed suicide last Friday and its been really hard for me as I knew him really well. I'm so very sorry but I will be putting this story on hold for a while, earliest would probably be next week latest May 9th. Probably. I just need...time I promise the next chapter will be great. I hope, sorry...


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm not dead but in a better mood, perhaps the greatest I've ever been in before. Also I do not own Lord of the **_

_**Rings nor Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. So without further ado here is the story.**_

_"Harry?" _

_What was going on? Where am I?_

_"Father he's awaken!" _

A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Elladan!" Harry tried to say but all that came out was a hiss, "Elladan!" He tried again all that anyone can understand was 'Ell'. Tears streamed down his face as he realized he could only say things in Parseltounge.

_'Why,'_ He thought,_ 'I can't talk,'_ It's repeated in his mind until he felt a hand brush against him. A piercing wail filled the room proving Harry in fact will be able to talk but at the moment because of strangulation and force exerted to stop his flow of breathing his vocal cords got damaged. Everyone sighed with relief when they realized he would be able to talk again in a week or two, but with his magic helping? Maybe in two or three days, four at most he would be chattering about such random things no one would think of. While the adults were still talking with a glance or two in Harry's general direction a white head of a wolf cub peeked in. A muffled yelp caught Harry's attention as the white head beckoned him to follow and follow he did. Without the adults noticing due to their lack of hearing nothing but the other in a heated debate, Harry slipped out the room and into the dangers of the thicket all the while chasing after the white cub with the gray spot between its ears. The curious toddler and a playful cub entered the forest not to return until midnight creating chaos as Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Aragorn, Legolas, the Hobbits, and everyone else trying to find adventurous Harry.

**Harry's POV**

'Ohh, a new friend!' He followed the cub to a meeting site where there was a leopard and feathered minx. There Harry played, under the watchful eyes of both the leopard and minx, with his new best friend, who he named Spottie because of the spot between his ears, laughed at Leo the leopard as the cub knocked into him, and got his voice working correctly as Minnie the minx healed all of his wounds including past ones from before here.

_'Your lucky we found you before Volde-shorts could hurt you anymore,' _The snow leopard thought.

_'At least we found him who knows what Dumble-tard could have done to him if we didn't.'_ The black minx told the leopard as if it knew what the other was thinking about.

_'Yeah! And we're never gunna let this kid out of our sights again! Right fathers?'_ The white furred wolf looked towards his parents as they confirmed his thoughts, _'YES!' _ He howled. Harry oblivious to the chaos both behind him and in front of his very eyes. As the group made their way back to the elven territory one thought was spoken yet unheard by all. This will be one hell of a war all the more reason for Harry to barge into his fathers sleeping quarters, riding Leo leaving Minnie and Spottie to catch up.

"What in the name of the Valar is going on?" Elrond had been pacing worriedly thinking of ways to find his son.

"Meet my new friends ada!" Harry introduced the wolf cub, snow leopard, and minx. When he finished his father had fainted leaving Harry to snuggle up next to him and fall asleep. Oh. dear Valar.

How was it? How's my writin'?

Ciao! Until next time! Viva la Sleeptime!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing, like at all so don't get on my case because I seriously don't get paid for this. Not even a dime. Anyways sorry for the long wait I hate writers' block. Point blank. Now on to the story!

" " -speaking

' ' -thoughts/mind talking (I forgot the word for that)

**Aragorn**

_'What in Valar do we do? He is the ring so, how do we destroy it without hurting him?'_ Aragorn's troubled thoughts weren't helping him practice for the long journey ahead of them. Looking over at Harry, who was playing with his little animal friends, Aragorn couldn't picture Harry getting hurt. The leopard watched Aragorn's struggle and silently made its way over to him.

_'I know you can hear me so listen,'_ the leopard transmitted to Aragorn,_ 'Harry is not a risk so tell your friends who keep staring at him like that, if they harm one little hair on that boy's head me and my feathered companion will make mince meat out of them, got it?'_ the leopard growled.

"Got it," Aragorn said out loud grabbing everyone's attention as he turned towards the men behind him.

"This might seem strange but, the leopard said if anyone harms Harry you won't have time to regret it." Pandemonium, as expected, broke out as the men grew irritated that an animal tried to order them around.

"So what if someone hits the brat he probably deserves it," A cocky man from Boromir's group stated. A white blur pounced on his chest growling furiously while the feathered minx circled around them the blood thirst in its eyes made all but Harry shiver, while the spotted cub guarded Harry with a malicious glint in its eyes. This instant change brought shocked elves to their knees begging for forgiveness. Just as the leopard lifted its claws to snatch the poor man's life away a small but powerful voice said, "Don't he is not worth it." The leopard (albeit reluctantly), minx, and cub rushed back to the child's or man in child's body's side.

"You don't have to like me. You can even despise me, but two things I don't take kindly to is being threatened and disrespected." his cold, icy voice bit through them like sharpened knives, "Don't make that mistake again," Harry calmly and silently walked away with not even a glance back, his companions though threw sharp glares and warning stares back at them. As soon as they were gone Boromir punished the foolish man for speaking out of turn and for not taking time to calculate the pros/cons of becoming the child's enemy. The soldier and three other to make sure he went back were sent back to man's castle, while others went inside promising to never try to get that kids bad side.

(A/N: I contemplated whether I should leave it here or not)

**Harry**

Walking inside Harry saw the figure of the one person he could trust the most and missed the most,

"What are you doing here?"

**Yeah I felt like leaving a cliff-hanger today sorry! So how was it? Read and Review please!**


End file.
